


Vigilant As A Cat

by DrummerWench



Series: Toby and the Merlin [6]
Category: MCGUIRE Seanan - Works, October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerWench/pseuds/DrummerWench
Summary: Ears flat against her skull, she sank her teeth into my throat. I pummeled her belly with my hind claws. Wrenching free, I crouched, growling, tail lashing. She pranced up, forelegs raised, claws out, snarling....The POV character is Paige, whose father Jolgeir is King of the Court of Whispering Cats in Portland.





	Vigilant As A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Some time after "A Red-Rose Chain".

Ears flat against her skull, she sank her teeth into my throat. I pummeled her belly with my hind claws. Wrenching free, I crouched, growling, tail lashing. She pranced up, forelegs raised, claws out, snarling.

I flowed up, up into human form. She followed me up, arms still outstretched. I jabbed a punch at her face. She dodged it, but not the roundhouse kick that followed.

She fell sideways, back in feline form, and dashed away, weaving between the picnic tables and animatronic band in our father’s court. I followed, cat again as well.

She turned at bay against the wall, springing up as woman. I jumped on a table and leaped for her face, claws wide.

Ginny fell backward, into the shadows.

I clung to her, safest in cat form with my sister on the Shadow Roads. She began to run.

I can travel the Shadow Roads, but they do not love me the way they love Ginny. She is a true Princess. The Roads part willingly before her and curl protectively behind her. She runs farther and faster than any but our father the King.

She did not take us very far, this time. We came out of the Shadows in her favorite lost place, a longhouse of our great-grandmother’s people. It smelled of wood and packed earth, smoke and sunlight on cedars.

We sat back on a bedframe, leaning against each other.

“I hope don’t have to be Queen for a _very long_ time,” she said, “but if I ever am, maybe I’ll move the Court here. I like it so much better than Dad’s Chuck E Cheese”.

I nodded. It was fun when we were kids, but now seemed kind of silly. Dad still got a kick out of it, though.

…

Yawning is _so much more satisfying_ in cat form. I woke up where Ginny had dropped us, back in our chair in Dad’s court.

I heard their voices before I opened my eyes: Dad and Ginny, not _quite_ arguing.

They stood, not nose-to-nose, we’re all too short for that, thanks to our great-grandfather’s Mayan genes, but as close as they could get.

“Planning to challenge me, _kitten_?” he said.

“Gonna step down before you fall down, _old tomcat_?” Her grin mirrored his, a mouth of sharp feline teeth in a woman's face.

“A Princess for a few months and already you think you can take me.” He shook his head sorrowfully. “I am grieved.”

“Never, Papa, never!” A true smile, soft and loving, lit her face. She stepped into his embrace. “I’m just … worried about taking your place one day. Since Mom is fae now, I expect to wake up and find you guys off touring the Summerlands.”

He smiled too, a distant look in his eyes. I’d have rolled mine if not in cat form. Mom and Dad really are like love-sick teens!

“I promise to provide sufficient warning beforehand.” He turned stern. “You need much training before that day …”

“May it be many years away,” muttered Ginny.

“It will be. We have work to do.” He held her at arm’s length. “You are my daughter, but you must swear allegiance to me as Princess to King.”

She knelt before him; he held her hands palm to palm between his.

…

I dug the pen against the tablet. My comic about the Merrow being created from Titania’s tears was coming along. The swoopy shapes and sea-colors are fun to work with, but so far, the story-line was a bit thin.

The bell on the door jingled. “Dad!” His faint paper and juniper scent drifted before him.

He bent to kiss my forehead. “How’s it going? Anything new come in?”

“Just some movie posters. Iron Man and Snowpiercer. Oh, and Pacific Rim.”

Might as well get it over with; I took a deep breath. “When is Ginny coming in? I’ll need to start showing her how things work.”

His forehead crinkled. “Why do you need to do that? Where are you going?”

“She’s your _heir_. She _has_ to learn to run the shop.”  
  
He laughed. “She’s my heir in the Court, not here. You know she’s not even interested in comic books!” His arm slid around my shoulders as he kissed my forehead again. “Eliza likes them well enough, but she won’t want to be stuck in the shop when she has a whole Library for her playground. No. Paige, honey, you’re the one I’ll entrust with the shop.” He stepped back, looking me in the eye. “I hope you want to take it.”

My heart swelled up. “Yes,” I said. “Yes, it’s what I always wanted. Well, and drawing comics, too.”

“You can do both. Looks like you are doing that now.” He glanced at my tablet. “You’ll have to work hard, too. But you know that.”

“I can, uh, take business classes at the college and … and do some of the stuff you do.”

“And next year you can run the shop while I take Mom for a Summerlands vacation tour.” He got that goofy dreamy look. “She’d like that.”

I rolled my eyes, but things seemed … brighter, easier. Ginny will be a great Queen of Cats one day; she has her Women’s Shelter work, too, but the shop will be mine. Not too soon, please, Oberon! I looked down at my mer-folk drawings. Wonder if a little chap-book would sell in the Court of Silences.

…

The gangly tom-cat bristled his tail, arching his back and stepping sideways toward me, growling. I launched toward him without warning, all pointy claws and sharp teeth, and slammed him off his feet.

My jaws met his throat and my feet his belly before he could recover. He wriggled away from me and swelled into man-form.

Bad move on his part! I sighed and shook my head even as I took on fae-form, one foot already swinging round toward his head. He cringed and put up his arms.

“Enough! I yield!” He was just as gangly in adolescent man-shape.

“Varis, what are you smoking? You can’t even beat me! What makes you think you can challenge Ginny?”

He kicked the floor sullenly. “I … wasn’t thinking.” He looked down. “It won’t happen again,” he said as he slunk away.

“And I didn’t have to lift a finger!” said Ginny. “Will you fight all my battles from now on?”

“Don’t be silly.” I swung a slow kick at her; she caught it gently. “I still have to keep you in line, Miss Princess of Cats!”

So this is my life now: Second in Command to the Heir of the Court of Whispering Cats, fae comics artist, comic book shop manager. What could be better!

  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Henry IV Part 1.


End file.
